Atardecer
by Mica Lautner
Summary: Despues de la ida de los Vulturi, todo parece estar en paz, pero no es asi, un peligro se avesina. Contado por Jacob
1. Epilogo

**ATARDECER**

EPILOGO

Los dias nunca habian pasado tan lentos, cada minuto que pasaba no podia dejar de pensar como estaria ella, y al mismo tiempo ocupado en esos malditos chupasangre que nos venian a invadir.

Yo y mi "manada" pusimos en alerta a la manada de Sam, y poco a poco nos fuimos uniendo de nuevo, aunque tuvimos que soportar la presencia de cada vez mas vampiros en la zona, pero todo eso valia la pena si haci podía proteger a mi pequeña de cualquier peligro, cada minuto de esos días en que todos estuvimos en alerta fueron horribles, siempre estaba tenso y toda mi atención estaba en nessi y en lo que le pudierta ocurrir, aunque sabia que estaba lo mas a salvo posible que podía estar, aun asi tenia el loco impulso de agarrarla y salir corriendo lo mas lejos posible, pero sabia que tenia que reprimir eso teníamos un gran ejercito, además Edward no me dejaría y ni hablar de Bells quien se pondría como loca si este se lo contaba, asi que todos nos organizamos y unimos fuerza, aunque eramos menos que nuestros enemigo según creíamos, además que despues de que la enana vidente se fuera todos estaban un poco mas tristes y tensospero el dia que de la batalla que nos ayudo a salvara mi niña todos estuvimos muy agradecidos y nadie le resongo por habernos dejado asi sin explicación.

Pero todo eso ya había pasado, habíamos convencido a los Vulturis de que mi Nessie no provoca daño alguno y que su secreto estaría bien guardado.

Mi vida había cambiado totalmente y lo que me había hecho daño todo estos años, se curo gracias a ella**.**

**Hola, es mi primer fic, asique espero que me dejen reviews asi puedo segui escribiendo, esto mas o menos se va a tratar de un problema que se arma, despues de la ida de los Volturis. Todo contado desde el punto de vista de Jacob**


	2. El extraño

CAPITULO 1

Estaba en medio de un profundo y largo sueño, cuando un ruido en la ventana me sobresalto. Me levante precipitadamente y fui a ver que ocurría, Nessie estaba allí con sus ojitos marrones mirándome.

Reneesme ya había alcanzado el tamaño de una chica de 8 años en tan solo unos meses, pero su mente iba más allá de la mía, aunque eso no era muy difícil.

Pero… ¿Que hacia ella aquí? ¿Había ocurrido algo tan grave como para que la manden a buscarme? No, seguro que se había escapado, Edward no permitiría nunca algo así.

Le abrí la ventana y la hice pasar, me debía explicaciones.

-Hola Nessie, que haces aquí, no deberías estar tan lejos de tu casa, sobretodo después de lo que ha pasado- le dije

-Nada Jake, estaba aburrida y decidí venir a verte, no quieres que demos una vuelta- me digo con esa sonrisa que no podía resistirme.

-Si, tu sabes de que yo no tengo problemas, pero ¿están Bella o Edward enterados de esto?-

-No, están de caza por eso vine a verte-

-Bueno, vamos para tu casa, a dar una vuelta por el bosque, y vemos quien caza mas venados ¿Qué te parece?-

-Buena idea, pero si mis papas preguntan porque estas conmigo, viniste, yo no te fui a buscar-

Y partimos hacia allá.

Caminamos silenciosamente hacia la casa de los Cullen, íbamos tomados de la mano, Nessie saltaba alegremente a mi lado, de repente oí un sonido leve, volteé rápidamente la cabeza aunque un poco mas lento que mi querida niña, los dos nos quedamos quietos mirando fijamente ese punto, después de unos segundos, una pequeña ardilla salió corriendo entre los arbustos, Reneesme se relajo, pero yo sentía que algo andaba mal.

Seguimos introduciéndonos al bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, lo que significaba que ya estábamos cerca de la mansión Cullen, de repente mi pequeña se quedo quieta y me jalo, me miro con sus ojitos color café y me dijo:

-Jake no podemos cazar por aquí? No quiero volver a casa ahora, puede que estén mis padres-Mientras decía esto me ponía su mejor cara de niña buena, aunque no era necesario ya que yo no podía negarle nada.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- Dije en todo solemne que le saco una sonrisa, nos quedamos quietos y empezamos a escuchar alrededor, en unos segundos supimos que había una manada de venados cerca, así que nos pusimos en posición, mire a Nessie y le hice una seña con la mano, después le dije:

-Cuando diga tres, empieza el juego- ella me miro y me saco la lengua, mientras me miraba con ojos que decían "te ganare, no tienes oportunidad", yo reí un poco, esto seria entretenido, empezó la cuenta.

-Uno…dos...- Cuando estaba apunto de gritar TRES!, algo se movió atrás de nosotros, volteé mi cabeza y Nessie me siguió, vimos una sombra que se acercaba lentamente a nosotros, supe que era un vampiro apestaba a ellos, pero no sabia porque no lo había olido antes, ni porque tenia tanto nerviosismo.

El sujeto se acerco, y pude apreciar que llevaba una capa que tapaba su rostro, este levanto la mano blanca como la cal, y parecía que se levantaría la capa cuando oí un grito.

-Reneesme! Chucho!- grito la voz del padre de Nessie "oh problemas" pensé para mis adentros, aunque de inmediato recordé a nuestro amigo, pero cuando voltee de nuevo, este ya no estaba.

De repente Bella y Edward salieron corriendo de los arbustos, Bella fue de inmediato a abrazar a Nessie mientras le regañaba.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!, desaparecer así como así, que desconsiderado de tu parte señorita- Oí decirle pero nunca la dejo de abrazar.

-Fue mi culpa- dije recordando el plan- fui a su casa a visitar a Nessie pero como no estaban se me ocurrió salir a cazar un rato.

-No se porque no me sorprende-La voz de Edward sonaba fría, no se porque estaba tan enojado, no habíamos desaparecido por mucho tiempo.

-Tampoco es para tanto-Dijo Bella en su cara se notaba que estaba confundida.

-Y dime quien era tu amigo?- Pregunto ignorando a Bella algo raro en el, ya que siempre le prestaba toda su atención, voltio hacia donde había estado el vampiro desconocido.

-De que hablas Edward?- musito Bella aun mas confundida.

-Había alguien con ellos-musito con voz desconfiada- un vampiro, mira todavía se puede oler- al decir esto Bella sorprendida asintió, no se había fijado en ese detalle- además oí sus pensamientos… aunque por alguna razón en lo único que pensaba era en el color blanco y algo me impedía ver mas alla- Note que esto último le molestaba de sobremanera.

-No sabemos quien era…-empecé a musitar pero al ver la mirada rabiosa de Edward me calle.

-Claro, como buen perro que eres no te puedes dar cuenta de nada!-gruño estaba demasiado enojado- que pasa si no hubiera estado solo? Y si venia con mas?, pudieron dañar a Reneesme -cierto, me dije en mis adentro y el poder de la culpa empezó a invadirme.

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo Bella y ella también me echo una mirada enojada aunque al menos encontré un poco de comprensión en su mirada- Bueno Jacob no volverá a hacer algo como esto-dijo después de un prolongado silencio y me echo una mirada de advertencia.

Nos pusimos en camino hacia la casa, pero al llegar a la entrada, Edward me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ok, no quería que estuviera ahí, y lo entendía, así que me marche hacia La Push

**Como me parecio que poner solo el Epilogo era poco, aca les dejo el primer cap! Espero que les guste! y recuerden, esto es solo el principio**


	3. Preocupaciones

Preocupaciones

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mi papa y me fui rápido a mi cuarto. Estaba desordenado como siempre, pero eso no me importo y me tire a descansar. Cerré los ojos pero no podia dormir, mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas, ¿Quién era ese vampiro? ¿Por qué ellos no pudieron reconocer su olor? ¿Vendría en paz o solo para causar problemas?

Así que me levante y fui a buscar a Quil y a Embry para despejar mi cabeza, supuse que estaban en la playa, por lo que fui y no me fue difícil encontrarlos, ellos eran igual o un poco menos grandes que yo, y la gente nos miraba con cara rara cada vez que pasábamos a su lado, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado.

Cuando llegue a su lado, me miraron con una cara de cómplices y se me tiraron encima, no me fue difícil repelerlos, los tire a cada uno medio metro más lejos y les dije con tono burlón:

-Hola chicos, nunca se van a cansar de que les gane-

-La verdad que no- respondieron Quil y Embry al unísono, y se me volvieron a tirar encima.

Les seguí su juego y cuando llegamos cerca del bosque, me convertí en lobo y les dije:

Atrápenme si pueden!- y salí corriendo

Escuche el rasguño de sus ropas atrás, ya se habían convertido. Cuando logre sacarles distancia me senté y descansé un poco, pero eso no sirvió de nada, porque mi cabeza empezó a jugarme en contra y hacerme pensar en Nessie, como estaría ella, era tan bonita, que no podía retener mis pensamientos, olvidándome que ellos podían verlos también.

Distraído en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que Quil ya estaba a mi lado y Embry atrás

-Oye, hermano, puedes controlar tus pensamientos por favor, no queremos estar metidos en esa cursilería si?- me dijo Quil medio enfadado

-Si, perdónenme, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar como esta – y me puse a contarles todo lo sucedido-

-Aghh, es que estos chupasangres no dejan de molestar nunca!! Cuando se entere Sam, no le va a gustar- dijo Embry con desagrado

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos les dije:

-No le digan nada de esto a Sam hasta que no averigue que pasa,¿me lo prometen?-

-Si, pero yo que vos, voy a ver que cuentan esos chupasangre-

Y nos volvimos a la playa, una vez ya vueltos a la normalidad, cada uno se dirigió a su casa, menos yo. Corriendo llegué en menos de 5 minutos a la casa Cullen, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, no había señal de que Edward estuviera regañando a nadie.

Cuando entre vi a Bella abrazada fuertemente a Edward y los dos con cara de preocupados, y si pudieran llorar yo creo que estarían haciendo. Y en ese momento se me esclareció todo, Nessie no se encontraba allí presente.

-Que ha pasado?- dije mas o menos gritando- donde esta Nessie???

-Se la llevaron, Jake- me dijo Bella sollozando

-Pero como?- no caía todavía- si ella estaba acá con ustedes

Entonces Edward se paro y me enfrento

-Cuando la mandamos a su cuarto, parece que se escapo hacia al bosque y cuando la fuimos a buscar ya no estaba- parecía que le iban a salir humo por las orejas- ya estas contento Chucho pulgoso?-

Y ahí cai en la realidad de sus palabras, si no hubiera sido porque yo la lleve al bosque, ella nunca se hubiera escapado para descubrir quien era ese vampiro. Me quede congelado, sin poder responderle.

Nessie se habia ido.-

**Hola, aca empieza el verdadero problema. Espero que les valla gustando, aunque solo dos personas la estan leyendo :S  
Me gustaria que sean mas!**

**Besos**


	4. Reencuentro y desencuentro

Reencuentro y desencuentro

Despues de estar en estado de shock por unos minutos me di cuenta de que no me podia quedar ahí parado, tenia que ir a buscarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero… por donde empezar a buscar, el bosque era demasiado grande, si es que seguia en el bosque… podria pedirle ayuda a Quil o a Embry, pero Edward nunca lo permitiria, las palabras salieron forzosamente de mi boca

-Edward, hay que hacer algo, ¿o piensas quedarte ahí sentado?, yo la voy a buscar, si quieres, acompañame- dige masticando cada palabra

Luego de decir eso me di media vuelta y cuando me dirigia hacia la puerta, Edward se paro y me digo:

-aunque no me agrades, lo hare por mi hija.-

Bella se paro para despedirnos, le dio un beso a Edward, y a mi me abrazo y me advirtio que me comportara porque Edward no estaba de buen humor y a la primera cosa desubicada que digiera o hiciera, nos terminariamos peleando, e incluso alguno terminaria demasiado herido o... muerto, porque la verdad era que al no estar nadie cerca de Edward y yo, no teniamos quien se interpusiera entre nosotros si nos peleáramos, y yo hace rato que tengo unas ganas de pegarle, pero por Bella y por el futuro de Rennesme me controlaria, igual que haria Edward, o eso queria suponer.

Ya dentro del bosque, mientras corriamos me transforme, me encantaba sentir como mi corazon se aceleraba y la sangre fluia por mis venas mientras mi cuerpo se contraia para poder dar lugar al gran lobo marron, eso me hacia sentir libre.

-Hay por dios cucho, eso es repugnante, puedes tratar de pensar mas normal-

_Y tu que te metes__, sal de mi mente!_

-Ya sabes que no puedo, es algo involuntario, bien sabes que me encantaria-

_Entonces intentalo, o te lo aguantas_

Se mantuvo un silencio anormal todo el camino, no se escuchaba ni un ave ni animal, solamente se escuchaban nuestras pisadas tan ligeras como el viento.

_Algo no anda bien_ -. Pensé

-Ya lo creo- respondio Edward- ya nos alejamos de forks y no falta mucho para que entremos en Port Angeles.

Nos detuvimos para ver si habia alguna señal de Nessie o del vampiro, pero nada…

De repende una brisa hizo que todos los arboles se movieran, y que las ojas calleran, y con eso, vinieron varios olores.

Agudice mi olfato, en realidad eran dos oloeres, en direcciones opuestas, segui olfateando… uno era inconfundiblemente de Nessie y por el otro lado tambien estaba el olor de ella, pero no se sentia tanto porque estaba mesclado con el olor de alguien mas.

Edward leyo mi mente…

-Tenes razon, yo olfateo lo mismo, aunque con vos al lado es medio difícil, pero nos dividiremos, tu ve para la izquierda donde se siente mas a Reneesme y yo me dirigio para la derecha donde podria estar el otro vampiro.-

_Como quieras, pero apuremonos, antes de que se alejen demasiado_

Parti a toda velocidad para donde me dirigia mi olfato, y no tarde mucho en ver una pequeña figura recostada contra un arbol temblando…

No le podia hablar desde mi forma de lobo, pero si me transformaba corria el riesgo de que algún vampiro me ataque y no tendria como defenderme, por lo que opte ladrar.

Jacob… - digo Nessie- ¡Eres tu! Me alegro de verte, ven para aca – me acerque sigilosamente vigilando todo alrededor- Ya no pasa nada, el vampiro me dejo aca y se dirigio rapidamente por ese sendero – y apunto con su dedo al lugar donde habia ido Edward- vamos para casa

Edward estaba llendo directamente para el vampiro pero este momento mi primera prioridad era Nessie, seguro que cuando lleguemos a la mansion

Cullen el ya estaria. Por lo que lo deje pasar y la subi a mi lomo y me fui corriendo para la casa.

**la verdad creo que ya se me han acabado las ideas, espero que esten conformes con este capitulo, porque yo no tanto, lo queria hacer como mas intenso pero no he tenido tiempo. Para el proximo cap voy a tardar en actualizar :S**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!**

**Besos Mica**


	5. En graves problemas

En graves problemas

En la entrada estaba Bella y Alice esperándonos, Bella vino corriendo y la agarro a Nessie de mi lomo, parecía que la estaba asfixiando de lo fuerte que la abrazaba

Ohhh Reneesme!!! No vuelvas a hacernos esto nunca mas, no sabes lo preocupada que nos has tenido a mi y a tu tía – lo decía con un tono de enfado, pero también estaba el alivio escondido en su voz – Y Edward??

Me transforme para poder responderle..

-Yo pensé que ya estaba acá, nos dividimos en el bosque porque había dos rastros diferentes, yo me la encontré a ella, pero Edward no se.., espero que no este en problemas-

-Jake por favor ve a ver porque tarda tanto- me suplico Bella

Aghhh yo ahora lo tenía que ir a salvar, Leah tenia razón, me estaba transformando en su mascota.

Asíque me dirigí hacia el bosque y volví a transformarme. Seguí por donde habíamos ido antes y luego doble por el sendero donde Edward había doblado. Reduje el paso, Edward ya no estaba…

Algo en mi conciencia me decía que me detuviera, y así lo hice. Observe el entorno, parecía un campo de batalla.

Estaba lleno de árboles destrozados por doquier, el suelo estaba en algunas partes hundido y en otras con grandes marcas, como si alguien hubiera arañado todo el lugar.

Aparte de eso había un hedor a vampiro impregnado en el lugar, pero si me concentraba podía identificar el aroma de Edward , aunque también había otra esencia que de seguro era del vampiro contra el que Edward luchaba. Camine un poco para después centrarme en el campo de batalla, me quede quieto y empecé a oler y a escuchar, luego de unos instantes oí el sonido de troncos siendo destrozados pero era algo mas… si, era el mismo sonido que se escuchaba cuando los chupasangre destrozaban parte por parte a los neófitos. Me quede estático por unos segundos pero casi de inmediato salte y empecé a correr en dirección al ruido, iba lo mas rápido que podía y después de unos cuantos minutos llegue a la nueva zona de pelea, y pude apreciar a Edward luchando contra otro vampiro, este, era casi igual a los otros, tenia la tez pálida, su cabello era rubio y era muy musculoso, nada mas una capa cubría su cuerpo que brillaba como el de Edward abajo del sol, pero pude notar que los ojos del nuevo vampiro eran rojos, deseosos de sangre.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba parado y que veía todo sentado a unos metros de su lucha, pero cuando el nuevo vampiro atrapo a Edward y se abalanzo contra el, reaccione, y corrí de inmediato hacia su ayuda, brinque hacia los dos y abrí mi boca, cuando estaba apunto de atrapar la cabeza de la sanguijuela… sentí un golpe en mi costado, todo paso en cámara lenta…

Pude percibir el olor de otro vampiro, pero este era ya conocido, era uno de esos Vulturis, vi una sonrisa malvada en su cara… todo eso en cuestión de segundos, de repente todo se volvió negro por unos instantes, no podía percibir nada mas que el dolor de mi costado, estaba seguro que tenia algo roto, "no es hora de pensar en eso" me dije, y me obligue a abrir los ojos, frente a mi tenia a uno de esos vampiros lideres, Cayo, creo que así se llamaba, me veía con las misma sonrisa malvada, de inmediato me lancé hacia el tratando de arrancarle algún pedazo, pero el fue mas rápido y desapareció en cuestión de instantes .

Oí el grito desgarrador de Edward y volteé pero no alcáncese a verlo puesto que una mano helada me agarro por la garganta.

-No no, perrito pon atención a nuestra pelea, es de mala educación ignorar al contrincante- Su voz sonaba fría y calculadora, no había muestra de sentimiento en ella, pero sus ojos mostraban una crueldad infinita.

Yo no respondí, puesto que estaba en mi forma canina, y aunque hubiera sido humano no le respondería, me retorcí entre sus brazos tratando de zafarme de su agarre pero los intentos fueron inútiles, lo único que lograba era lastimarme, así que me quede quieto y mire fijamente a aquel ser repulsivo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te cansaste de jugar?- Una risa cruel y sin alegría salió de su garganta.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, pero no pude hacer nada mas, el vampiro me arrastro hacia el centro de la batalla donde Edward estaba ya derrotado frente a su enemigo, puesto que le faltaban un brazo y una de sus piernas, no me había dado cuenta que Cayo tenia en su otra mano una de los brazos de Edward, y el otro vampiro tenia la pierna faltante en la mano que no sostenía a Cullen, sus extremidades se debatían por liberarse pero era imposible, era una espectáculo desagradable Edward ahí, atrapado y desmoronado, era algo triste, nunca me imagine ver al "Gran Edward" en ese estado.

Muy bien- Dijo el Vulturi- Es hora de pasar a la segunda etapa - La misma sonrisa malvada que en estos escasos minutos de batalla habia aprendido a odiar apareció en su rostro, movio rápidamente su mano y sentí como una de mis patas se destrosaba- Estoy seguro que los dos coperaran.

Los dos vampiros soltaron una carcajada, mientras veian cruelmente a sus prisioneros.

-Comenzemos-Dijo el vampiro

**Al fin comenzo la accion!!! Medio mucha lastima como termina esto, pero ya veran que todo se resuelve al final... Si no calculo mal en 2 Capitulos terminamos toda la historia, es una lastima. Pero ya se me ocurrira una mas larga.  
Respondiendo a algunas preguntas, como porque Nessie se escapa, primero porque era necesario para que pasara esto y segundo es como que Nessie esta en una etapa rebelde de su vida, y queria probarse asi misma.  
Y para la que pidio mas accion, pues aqui la tiene jajaja!!! igual les adelanto que habra mas cuerpos destorsados muahahaha (risa malvada)****  
**


	6. Pesadilla

Pesadilla

**(Bella)**

-Alice!!! Por favor!! Ves algo??? – le dije casi gritándole, estaba muy preocupada, no había señales ni de Edward ni de Jacob, y ya habia pasado casi una hora.

-Lo siento Bella, pero al estar Jacob metido en esto, mis visiones salen borrosas y confunsas, y me duela demasiado la cabesa, perdon-

Ya no sabia que hacer, lo unico que me impedia salir corriendo era que tenia a Reneesme a mi lado, y no me iba a separar de ella.

Emmet y Jasper habian salido de caza, pero no faltaba mucho para que volvieran, asique desimos esperarlos y darles un poco mas de tiempo a Edward y a Jacob para que volvieran.

Yo no dejaba de ir de aca para alla, Alice estaba sentada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y Reneesme no dejaba de mirarnos a las dos.

Senti el contacto de su mano tibia a comparación de la mia y la mire, tenia los ojos brillantes y en su cara se veia el arrepentimiento por haberse escapado.

- Ma, perdon, yo no quise que pasara todo esto, si algo le llega ocurrir alguno de los dos yo no se… - me digo llorando, y por puro instinto maternal me sente al lado de ella, me la acurruque cerca del pecho y empeze a cantarle.

En lo que supuse que fueron 5 minutos, Emmet y Jasper llegaron empujandose y limpiandose los restos de sangre que tenian en la cara.

Me levante casi de un salto y fui corriendo hacia ellos…

Les conte todo lo sucedido, y ellos no dudaron ni un segundo y partieron hacia el bosque.

En ese mismo instante Alice grito que nos detengamos, y los tres nos quedamos congelados, ella nunca reaccionaba asi ante sus visiones.

-Alice, ¿Que paso? ¿Qué vistes? – digo Jasper mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

- Son dos, uno no me es conocido… el otro, sino me equivoco es alguien de los Vulturis – ella decia todo pausadamente como en un estado de tranze, tenia ganas de sacudirla, pero me contuve y espere a que continuara – están gravemente heridos, Edward casi destrozado y Jacob no lo llego a ver- de repente se sobresalto y abrio los ojos rapidamente – Hay que hacer algo enseguida, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Alice, quedate aquí y cuida de Rennesme. No, no me mires asi, voy porque todavía tengo la fuerza de un neofito, Jasper y Emmet me acompañaran y… - mire directamente a mi pequeña – Rennesme, pase lo que pase hacele caso a tu tia. Te amo – y le bese la frente.

¡Cuidense! Nos grito Alice, y los tres nos adentramos hacia el bosque.

No fue muy difícil seguirles el rastro, ya que el sendero estaba apestado a olor de Licantropo y vampiro, doblamos y nos encontramos frente a un claro destrosado, me agache, toque el piso, y un terrible nudo se me hizo en la garganta.

-Ya es tarde, esto ocurrio hace mas de dos o tres horas- les dije

- Creo – dijo Jasper agudisando su olfato- que esta pelea siguió por otro lado, -

Emmet y yo lo seguimos sin hacer el menor ruido, y en unos minutos, llegamos donde estaba el verdadero peligro.

La imagen que tenia enfrente era horrible, y esperaba que fuera una pesadilla…

Frente a mi se encontraba Edward sin su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda estaba siendo torturado en ese momento por un extraño vampiro con ojos rojos, sujetado por... Cayo, al lado, Jacob estaba tratando de pararse le sangraba una parte de su estomago y una de sus patas traseras estaba doblada de una forma que no era normal.

Vi como algo paso alado de mi, era Jasper que habia reaccionado antes que nosotros, de inmediato Emmet y yo lo seguimos y fuimos en ayuda de mi esposo y mi mejor amigo…

**Momentos de tension!!!... perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, es que no tenia inspiracion, ni tiempo! Mañana o pasado subo el ultimo capitulo... igual les prometo que habra segunda parte pero quizas en un año jajaja!! es que ya empiezo la maldita escuela y no voy a tener tiempo de nada!!**

**Besos**

**Mica**


	7. Solo tu y yo

**Solo tu y yo**

**(JACOB)**

Todo estaba pasando demasiado lento para mi gusto, ya no soportaba el dolor, este era tanto que me cegaba y no me permitia ver lo que estaba pasando… A diferencia de Edward yo no paraba de gritarles amenazas e insultos a los dos chupasangre, mientras que Edward se mantenia callado… Yo no se como lo sorportaba, cuando creia que todo estaba perdido, pude percibir tres nuevos olores, pero por suerte estos me eran conocidos y la esperanza volvio a mi…

De repente senti que Cayo me soltaba para enfrentarse a otro vampiro, que supuse que era Japer, y el otro vampiro desconcido que sujetaba a Edward hizo lo mismo contra Emmet… Ni Edward ni yo podiamos movernos, pero al rato senti unas manos frias que me desataban y ponian los huesos en su lugar…

Luego de un grito de dolor senti como mi cuerpo volvia a la normalidad, abri los ojos y Bella estaba alli, tenia ganas de decirle cuanto le agradecia esto pero mis fuerzas no me lo permitieron y todo se desvanecio ante mi…

Cuando me desperte estaba en una cama y ya me sentia mucho mejor, nose cuanto abria pasado pero al mirar hacia la ventana me di cuenta que ya era mediodia… Me incorpore lentamente pero unas manitos me empujaron nuevamente hacia la cama.

-Nessie- susurre- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Como estan todos?-

-Jacob, perdoname nunca tendria que a haberme escapado, lo siento tanto… cuanto te vi llegar asi creia que el mundo se me venia abajo… estabas tan mal herido – mientras que decia esto unas lagrimas caian de sus ojitos.- Mi padre ya esta recuperado, aunque todavía siente un poco de dolor… Vamos te ayudare a bajar-

Acto seguido me incorpore y con la ayuda de Nessie bajamos la escalera… todos estaban ahí presentes, hasta Seth, Leah y Sam. Por primera vez me alegre de verlos todos ahí, y enseguida vino Seth y me ayudo a sentarme…

Edward estaba al lado de Bella y tenia una expresión indescifrable, pero fue el primero que hablo…

-Jacob, no sabes cuanta gratitud te tengo por haberme ayudado a rescatar a mi hija y ademas por intentar salvarme de esos vampiros, pero siento mucho como te han dejado, aunque yo tampoco estoy de lo mejor- e hizo una mueca-

- Oh! Vamos no a sido para tanto – dije tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación- Solo son un par de golpes… eh recibido peores!

Todos empezaron a reir, pero Bella puso los ojos en blancos y se me acerco

-Jake, muchas gracias, encerio- y me abrazo-

- No fue nada Bells, y si me permiten quisiera ir a caminar con Nessie- dije mientras la tomaba de la mano-

Salimos tomados fuertemente de las manos y caminamos sin rumbo, ninguno emitio palabra hasta que me sente y palmee el pasto a mi costado y le hize señas a Nessie para que se sentara a mi lado. Ella apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho y me miro, cuando baje la cabeza para poder verla mas cerca nuestras caras quedaron a menos de unos centímetros y ella apoyo sus dulces labios contra los mios, yo no hize movimiento para sacarmela, hace mucho que deseaba besarla, y si tenia que soportar las consecuencias, no me importaria.

Ese momento era perfecto, solo Nessie y yo juntos, mientras mirabamos como caia el atardecer…

Fin

**Bueno hemos llegado al final... gracias a todos los que me leyeron... aunque fueran pocos, muchas gracias...  
Es mi primer fic, y para serlo, me gusto como me quedo... como dije en el cap anterior en algun momento abra segunda parte... porque ustedes piensan que los vulturis van a dejar todo asi no mas.. nonon!! en la proxima historia les prometo mas accion y romance entre Ness y Jake...**


	8. Aviso!

Hola chicas, como estan? tanto tiempo! Lamento informarles que no voy hacer la continuación de esta novela, nose, últimamente mi concentración no da para mas de 2 capitulos seguidos, asique no puedo empezarla y después dejarlas con las ganas. Pero mi problema es que adoro escribir, por lo tanto desde ahora me voy a dedicar hacer one-shot, ya hice dos o tres que pueden pasar por mi perfil y leerlos, pero próximamente hare mas. Y quien sabe, talvez con el tiempo mi inspiración vuelva y las sorprenda con la continuación jajaj!

Tambien les queria pedir si por favor podian pasar a leer la novela de una amiga, que esta recien empezando y no tiene muchas lectoras, y es una lastima porque esta muy buena: http:// www. fanfiction. net/s /5765563/1/ Promiscuos (le quitan los espacios y listo)

Nos estamos leyendo, Mica :)


	9. NUEVA NOVELA

**HOLAAA CHICAAAAS! ME EXTRAÑAROON (? AJAJA BUENOO AHORAA ME VAN A TENER PARA RATOO, PORQUE ACABO DE EMPEZAR CON UNA AMIGA UNA NUEVA Y SUPER MEJORADA NOVELA, QUE ESPERAMOS QUE LA LEAN.. VA A SER MUCHISIMO MAS LARGA QUE ESTA Y VA A TENER COMO PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL A EMBRY.. ACA LES DEJO EL SUMMARY:**

_**Embry pensaba que ya habian exprimido a su media naranja, hasta que encontro a Caroline. Ahora tendra que luchar para que su amor sea correspondido, aunque Caro tiene un pasado oscuro que les dificultara las cosas .- Basado en The Notebook**_

**BUENOO QUE DICEN?! NO LES CUESTA NADA PASAR Y LEER EL PREFACIO Y EL PRIMER CAP, SI NO LES GUSTA NO LAS CULPO, PERO AUNQUE SEA PASENLO A LEERLO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE NOS AYUDAN A MEJORAR Y SABER QUE OPINAN SOBRE EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIAAA! LAS ESPEROO POR MI PERFIL, LA NOVELA SE LLAMA "ENDLESS LOVE"**

**NOS LEEMOS, MICA :)**


End file.
